The problem of outdoor trash containers tipping over in windy conditions or when animals rummage through them looking for food is known. Known prior art addressing the problem provides for innovations directed to secure locking of trash container lids. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,722,711 and 6,997,487 to Kitzis directed to a locking arrangement for a container with a cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,054 to Jaicks discloses an animal-proof storage container system comprising a gripping means and hold-down means.
The applicant has invented a simple to use, relatively inexpensive to construct, both portable and fixed in-ground, self-contained, solution for the problem of tipping trash containers that is independent of the container lid design and does not require a separate support structure. The disclosed device is used to lift and hold a trash container or similar container in a secure, upright, off-ground position. So, for example when the container is a conventional outdoor trash container, when the container is engaged and supported above-ground in the disclosed support system, if an animal were to enter the container, for example by climbing along the wall of the container, removing the lid of the container (if the container is lidded), the container would remain securely in position off the ground, tipping-proof.
The term ‘container’ as used herein contemplates today's standard municipal government-provided trash containers which have a substantially planar rear wall surface with a handle bar attached running substantially across the width of the outer rear wall of the container near the top of the container. Additionally, the term ‘container’ as used herein also broadly encompasses other containers which are suitable for use with the disclosed container support system and which have a horizontal bar running across the width of at least one outer wall (side) of the container.